


A Lack of Sleep Kiss

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fictober 2019, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Random & Short, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: The Winchester brothers come back to the bunker early in the morning after a long night and due to his rather sleep deprived state, Dean gives Cas a cheek kiss.Day eleven of the Fictober challenge.





	A Lack of Sleep Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a Destiel work or you can read this as just an awkward moment between two dudes, your call.  
Prompt: Apple

Sam and Dean were out late on a case and arrived back to the bunker just as people started to wake up.

"I don't care what you do, I'm going to grab something to eat, then go to bed," Dean told his brother before letting out a yawn as they walked into the kitchen where Castiel and Mary were having a conversation.

"I'm just saying that maybe you should eat something healthy before you go pass out for ten hours," Sam countered.

Mary and Cas had stopped talking and were now watching the rather entertaining exchange between the two exhausted brothers.

"You know what- fine!" Dean practically growled as he walked briskly passed his mother and the resident angel toward a fruit bowl on the other side of the kitchen.

"An apple!" He held it up high, making a spectacle of showing Sam what he was holding before taking a large bite.

Sam simply shook his head at his older brother in exasperation before moving towards the fridge.

Dean huffed and stuck his tongue out at Sam's back once he opened the fridge.

"Now, I'm going to fucking bed," Dean said out loud before planting a kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"And don't anyone bother me!" He added as he left the room.

Castiel and Mary looked at each other in confusion then to the door Dean just walked out of before glancing over at Sam who was apparently oblivious to the whole kiss on the cheek thing.

"What was that?" Mary asked Cas.

He shrugged, "I have no idea."

"No idea about what?" Sam finally turned around and kicked the fridge door shut.

"Dean kissed Cas." 

"Dean kissed Cas?" Sam laughed at the idea but his face fell somewhat flat when he realized his mother was serious.

"Holy crap, Dean kissed Cas." He couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at the revelation.

The sleep deprived Dean that fell into bed moments after this took place would have no recollection of what he did when he woke up several hours later, but oh how he would be reminded.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
